


To Protect

by Hedgi, PaperKatla



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Accents, Cisco Ramon Defense Squad, Gen, Kidnapping, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, a lot of OCs name for tamora pierce characters, cisco's coworkers care, minimal violence, powers reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgi/pseuds/Hedgi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperKatla/pseuds/PaperKatla
Summary: Cisco Ramon is smart enough to know that anyone outside the Flash family knowing he's a metahuman is a Bad Plan. After all, the general sentiment towards non-Flash metas is less than great.His coworkers at the CCPD care more than he thinks. Cisco may think he's just a consultant, but he is theirs, and that means Protection--no matter what the consequences might be.podfic version read by PaperKatla





	To Protect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880709) by [Hedgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgi/pseuds/Hedgi). 



> There are some times throughout this I noticeably stutter. Don't worry, I know I stuttered.

_To Protect_ by Hedgi  
read by PaperKatla

 

Get the MP3 format [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3mkjx3fjcdn1836/To%20Protect.mp3). (29.26MB)

Get the WAV format [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i0aqwgzkpi31taj/To%20Protect.wav). (288.77MB)

 

_Intro and outro music_  
  
"Gymnopedie No. 1" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/

 

All sound effects are public domain and were found at freesounds.org


End file.
